The present invention relates to radiation shielding in medical scanning equipment.
Computed tomography (CT) is a very useful diagnostic tool but has the disadvantage of needing X-rays (radiation) to get the desired pictures. There are several ways currently in use to reduce the radiation dose to the patient while still providing diagnostic quality images. One way is to use organ specific latex impregnated bismuth shields. These in-plane shields absorb some of the lower level X-rays that would likely be deposited in the superficial tissue immediately beneath the shields. To work effectively, the shields need to be placed on top of the patient's body before the scan is performed. Individual shields for the eyes, the thyroid, the breasts, and other organs can be used, resulting in many bismuth shields over much of the patient's anterior anatomy.